


Rodney's Perspective, A Stillness So Right, A Little Outdoor Music [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's Perspective: It was a matter of some wonder to him, later in life, but Rodney didn't realize he was falling in love with another man until the second movement of a string quartet concert in Iowa.</p><p>A Stillness So Right: An Iowa moment, the summer after John and Rodney get together, before Finn arrives in their lives.</p><p>A Little Outdoor Music: "I wanna," John murmured, every word a burst of hot, humid breath against the shell of Rodney's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney's Perspective, A Stillness So Right, A Little Outdoor Music [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rodney's Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117561) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 2,3 and 4 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:23:13

File size: 10.6 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/RodneysPerspectiveAStillnessSoRightALittleOutdoorMusic.mp3)


End file.
